The invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly to an electronic sewing machine which has an electronic memory for storing stitch control data and other control data which are each processed by calculators to effectively control the various functions of the sewing machine for various stitching types. According to the invention, the sewing machine can be set by a single operation to produce a stitching type, for example, basting stitches, and also can be set easily from the finish-up stitches to other stitch patterns and vice versa.
Conventional sewing machines are set for basting stitches by various setting operations, for example, firstly by adjusting the fabric presser foot through a spring or solenoid device, secondly by lowering the feed dog below the needle plate, thereby to nullify the same, and thirdly by reducing the rotation speed of the sewing machine and by intermittently driving the sewing machine. In this case, if the sewing machine has a zig-zag stitching function, the laterally elongated needle dropping hole has to be reduced for straight stitching.
Moreover, the conventional sewing machine has a defect especially in producing the finish-up stitches. The finish-up stitches (also called lock stitches) are formed independently of the pattern stitches to prevent the thread from fraying. Therefore, if different patterns are stitched successively before and after the finish-up stitches, the proportions of the successively sewn patterns are often deformed in dependence upon the patterns to be stitched when the needle positions are not adjacent to each other at the junction of the different patterns.
The present invention has been provided to eliminate such defects and disadvantages of the prior art.